


The Funny One

by Herlilacskies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Gansey finds out in the worst possible way.





	The Funny One

**Author's Note:**

> Good shit, bro.

The only cloth left on their skin is their boxers. Adam ends up on top, straddling Ronan’s bare thighs as they rut against each other and furiously make out. It’s animalistic and so unbelievably raw and utterly vulnerable. Adam traces a hand down Ronan’s throat, to his chest, his navel, then he’s inching under his boxer-briefs and wrapping a hand around Ronan’s cock and squeezing, eliciting filthy noises from Ronan. Adam starts kissing Ronan’s neck, focusing his effort on Ronan’s cock, stroking and squeezing. He swipes his thumb over the head and he suddenly has an overwhelming urge to lick. So he does. He slides off the bed and drags Ronan’s body further over the edge so he can reach while on his knees. 

Adam licks the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, then he takes the head into his mouth and sucks. Adam can’t take all of Ronan’s length into his mouth so he swallows down around what he can take and revels in ecstasy every time Ronan moans and, especially, shouts his name. He keeps going, even when Ronan’s thighs are shaking where they’re bracketed tightly against Adam. Adam hears Ronan shouting his name like it’s one of Ronan’s curses and goes down and back up, savagely, popping off the head just as he hears Ronan’s bedroom door open and Ronan shouts his name one last time. 

~ 

Gansey drops Blue off at 300 Foxway Drive and heads back to Monmouth manufacturing, wondering if Ronan will be there. Come to think of it, Gansey hasn’t seen Ronan in his room in a while. He doesn’t even think he’s seen Ronan’s BMW lately either, except at school. He thinks about talking to Ronan about how he’s doing. He wonders if it would end badly or usual, both aren’t far from each other. Gansey pulls the Pig into the parking lot and sees Ronan’s BMW. _Good_, he thinks. Maybe he can talk to him if Ronan’s not in his room. 

Gansey gets upstairs and he even checks the bathroom and Noah’s room to make sure he really is in his bedroom. He sighs and resigns himself to his desk to wait Ronan out. He pulls his journal closer to the center, but before he opens it, he hears Ronan shout Adam’s name, loudly, like Adam might be getting murdered in there. Gansey rushes to the door in case it isn’t just a horrible nightmare and pushes it open. He gasps in horror and watches as Ronan’s dick juts out cum, hitting Adam on the side of his face as he turns to look at the door, eyes widening in horror. 

After a shocking second, Adam turns back to Ronan and throws the covers over his softening cock. Ronan blinks into awareness and looks down at Adam in confusion, then to the door. He stares at Gansey and he laughs. He laughs loud and hard, grabbing at his stomach in pain as Gansey runs out. He’s still laughing when Adam comes back from closing the door and sits down at the edge of the bed. 

A hand comes up to Adam’s face and his thumb wipes away a line of cum, inspecting it, then he sucks his thumb into his mouth and licks it clean without forethought. He doesn’t realize Ronan’s stopped laughing until there’s a hot and wet tongue on his cheek licking at Ronan’s own cum. Adam’s cheeks heat as Ronan whispers against his cheek, “That was so hot.” Ronan reaches a hand down and starts palming Adam’s erection through his boxers. 

Adam tries, “Gansey just caught us in—” 

“And whose fault was that,” he breathes into Adam’s ear, panting himself. 

“Not mine,” Adam pants, defensively. 

Ronan chuckles and it sends shivers down Adam’s spine, “Gansey’s fault, Adam.” 

“Who,” Adam asks, bucking into Ronan’s hand, unable to string along a proper sentence. He is able to push his boxers away and grab his cock. He starts stroking it but is stopped by Ronan’s large hand over his, stilling his movements. He whines pitifully. 

“I wanna taste,” is all he says and that’s all it takes for Adam to drop his hand to gather the bedsheets between his slick fingers and grip them tight. This time, Ronan slides down to the floor, the only difference is, Ronan is choking down Adam’s entire cock and swallowing around it. Adam lets out a low moan as Ronan sucks him to the root. Ronan has him cumming a few moments later. Adam watches as Ronan sucks him dry. Adam thinks he must have passed out because he wakes up on his back with Ronan sucking a bruise into his inner thigh. Adam’s cheeks heat when he realizes how they must look. Adam puts his arms over his face and groans, trying to be invisible. What is Gansey going to think of him now? Ronan calls his name and he ignores it, then there’s a sharp bite to his thigh and his dick makes a valiant twitch and he hisses out a sharp breath. “_Ronan_.” 

“I just sucked your dick. Pay attention to me, Adam.” Then he goes back to licking and sucking and nibbling between Adam’s thighs and Adam just lets him, not caring that his mostly limp dick is still out. They’re going to be marked up to oblivion if Ronan has anything to do with it. Adam secretly looks forward to seeing himself in a mirror. He hopes he left at least one mark on Ronan. 

Adam hears the door when it clicks open and he’s already laughing as Gansey mutters, “Oh, dear, God.” and pulls the door closed as he runs off again. Ronan looks up from between Adam’s thighs and grins at Adam. Adam thinks Ronan’s enjoying Gansey’s terror too much, but he sill returns the devilish grin. 

Gansey never goes into Ronan’s bedroom after that day and Ronan constantly reminds him of that day just to mortify his best friend, especially in front of Blue. He lets up when Adam tells him he wants their sex life to be _their_ sex life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
